


【授权翻译】猜猜怎么了？

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Moving In Together, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: “他们的牙刷一起放在一个盘子里，他不由得对这一幕感到非常满意。这是他们住在一起的确凿迹象，每天早上醒来，他会和她一起站在浴室里，一边做着鬼脸，一边嘴里吐着牙膏沫，互相不约而同地抱怨着。”哈利和金妮同居了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】猜猜怎么了？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guess What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999692) by [Clarensjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarensjoy/pseuds/Clarensjoy). 



> To Clarensjoy：  
>  I am so sorry! Because I don't know much about the operation of the website, I deleted the article by mistake.   
>  I am very sorry if I have caused you any trouble. You can ignore this message. In addition, my friends and I are very happy to receive your blessing.

金妮手里拿着第二个第一份工资，哈利的行李也收拾好了，罗恩和哈利的单身公寓变成了罗恩和赫敏的公寓，那个曾经是哈利脑海里的一个幻想的事情现在变成了现实。

当然，当他们最初讨论这个话题的时候，哈利坚持要自己付清第一个月的房租，但是金妮——事后他应该想到这一点——对他扬起眉毛，拍了拍他的脸颊。“我成为职业魁地奇球员不是为了看起来好看，哈利。如果你要我踏进一套我没有付过自己那份钱的公寓，那你是在自欺欺人。”

顺便提一句，金妮是一个漂亮的魁地奇选手，这一事实对她有利，因为尽管金妮凭借她的飞行技术签约了哈比队，但哈比队的管理层显然没有浪费任何时间把金妮的形象粘贴到他们能做的商品上。金妮形象很好，是一名战斗英雄，而且（不可避免地）是救世主的心上人。

“你觉得他们知道我至少要坐两个赛季的冷板凳吗？”金妮难以置信地说，一只倒霉的猫头鹰送来了一个沉重的箱子，把陋居的客厅装饰得五颜六色。箱子底部有一卷羊皮纸，上面印着一个数字。

“那不是——肯定不是——”金妮结结巴巴地说着，把纸条递给哈利，哈利惊恐地接过。

“怎么了？他们骗了你？”乔治问，他把脑袋从一件短到肚脐的套头衫里拽了出来，背后印着“韦斯莱”两个字。

哈利摇了摇头，睁大眼睛盯着羊皮纸。“这么说吧，Gin再也不用为钱发愁了。”他说。

乔治嘲笑，“不像她曾经对你那样对待她。”他把箱子翻了个遍，拿出一条印有哈比标志的平角短裤。“哎哟哈利！他们甚至为你准备了礼物！”乔治笑着把短裤扔向哈利。

“这都怎么了？”韦斯莱夫人从厨房里出来了。一看到客厅，嘴巴就耷拉下来。

“随你喜欢，妈妈。”金妮说。“恐怕哈利已经认领了短裤。”她朝哈利瞥了一眼，哈利立刻把短裤藏了起来，感到一阵红晕顺着脖子往上爬。韦斯莱夫人全神贯注地听着乔治指给她听的其他事情。

“妈妈，你可以拿走茶具和纪念盘。”

韦斯莱夫人吃惊地看着金妮。“任何人都可以购买这些？”她问。“我女儿的脸要出现在全国各地的茶具上了？”

金妮笑了，摇了摇头，哈利忍不住也跟着笑了起来，他一点也不介意金妮的脸贴得到处都是。墙角的一张海报展示了她那耀眼的面孔，头发在风中飘动，穿着哈比队的长袍显得非常漂亮。而这时，她就坐在他旁边，满面红光，开怀大笑。这很荒唐，但他看得出她很高兴，看得出她就在她想待的地方，她值得拥有每一秒。

当金妮凑近哈利时，乔治正尽可能多地穿上衣服，她母亲在整理箱子里的东西。“猜猜这意味着什么？”她问，嘴角微微一笑。

“什么？”

“我们这周末要去买公寓。”

韦斯莱夫人突然挺直了身子。“你说什么？”

————————————————————————

“预算真的不是问题。”他们走进当天的第一间房子时，金妮对房地产经纪人说。这位经纪人是一名有着深色发根的女性，她长着金黄色长发，眼睛下面还有更黑的眼圈，她上下打量了一下，最后确定是一种疲倦的表情。她叹了口气。

“我拿的佣金自然越多越好，”她声音低沉地说。“现在经常看到你们这种类型的人，年轻时髦的夫妇带着爸爸的钱来到伦敦，他们认为预算不是问题。亲爱的，你还没看到那些数字呢。”

哈利注意到金妮脸上泛起了愤怒的红晕，急忙回答道:“幽默一下！我们保证会付清的。”

房地产经纪人朝他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后伸出胳膊，指了指厨房。“这里你会看到我们最近翻修过的厨房，有花岗岩台面……”

韦斯莱夫人第一次听到哈利和金妮打算同居的消息后，便兴致勃勃地聊了起来。关于这件事，他们已经解决了不少问题，足以让他们整个星期天在伦敦各区闲逛，检查浴室设施和木地板。韦斯莱夫人一下子接受了这个主意，甚至给他们讲了一份如何正确选购房子的概要：

“如果他们在五分钟后试图领你出去，不要离开，他们试图隐瞒什么。事实上，马上把它从你的清单上划掉。始终要测试一下管道。问问邻居们对房东的看法——噢！确保公寓里没有肮脏的东西——也许再加一间育儿室，如果——”

“-谢谢妈妈！”金妮说着就把哈利从陋居的厨房里推出去，随手关上了门。

哈利时不时被现实所打动。在他们当天参观的第三间公寓里，他站在卧室的窗户前，窗外可以看到伦敦壮丽的天际线，想象着晚上和金妮一起坐在那里，蜷缩在一起，凝望着外面。当他打开厨房橱柜时，他想象着为她做饭，或者和她一起做饭。有时，当他们走进卧室时，他感到脸上泛起了红晕，金妮注意到了，抓住他的手，得意地笑着。

“我很清楚我最喜欢哪一间。”那天晚上，他们在一家热闹的意大利餐厅坐下吃饭时，金妮说。她两眼放光，他对她扬起眉毛。

“要是我不想要呢？”他取笑道。

“好吧，那我得另找别人和我一起分享了，”她一边说，一边盯着他，从服务员手里拿过菜单。“或者，更好的是，我一个人住，你可以去当罗恩、赫敏的电灯泡。”她眨了眨眼。

哈利嘲笑着，谢过服务员，又点了两杯酒。“那我宁愿再住在帐篷里。当我在身边的时候，那两个人不尊重我，眼里只有对方。”

“那你最好喜欢我的选择。”

“难道我们不应该假装仔细考虑清楚吗？这就是一半的乐趣——”

“有牛油果邻居那间。”金妮迫不及待地打断了他的话。

哈利装出吃惊的样子看着她。毫无疑问，她最喜欢倒数第二套公寓。从那扇宽大的窗户望出去是一个郁郁葱葱的公园，她花了一半的时间在那里，可以把每一只经过的新的小狗都指出来。它既现代又传统，温暖而柔软。哈利仍然打趣她说：“你喜欢它只是因为你发现我们会和一位阿富汗老人成为邻居，就像你暗示的那样，他闻起来像牛油果。”

“当然不是，”金妮拒绝道，“你提到每个房间都有‘美妙的灯光’，你看到那套浴室了吗？哈利，我从来没有过配套浴室。”

"真的吗？德思礼一家倒是给了我一间。”

金妮低头盯着他，竭力忍住想笑的冲动，他公然朝她咧嘴一笑，装出一副无辜的样子。她勉强笑了笑，看着桌布，把它弄平。“得了，别装得好像你不喜欢的样子。”

酒来了，哈利悠闲地摇晃着杯子，靠在座位上。“我不知道。天花板上有霉渍的那间怎么样？确实是有点旧，但我一直想找个房东谈谈水害的事。”

“哈利-”

“或者是没有电梯的那间，我们肯定能保持健康。”

金妮靠在桌子上，用严肃的目光盯着他。“哈利，来吧——”

他放下酒杯，学着她的样子，俯身趴在桌子上。他们的脸越来越近，他可以看到她脸上的每一个雀斑，她明亮的眼睛里闪烁的每一个金色斑点。“你很幸运，我喜欢牛油果那间。”

她朝他笑了笑，伸手去摸他的手，用拇指在他的指关节上下滑动。“我想妈妈没想到我们这么快就找到了。”

“我们就告诉她还有一间空房，”哈利说，“她想要什么我们就放什么。”

金妮凑过来，轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴。“在可预见的将来里，那是为了放我的魁地奇奖杯和你那些闪闪发光的奖牌。”

————————————————————————

“这大概是最后一个了。”罗恩说着把最后一个箱子放到厨房岛上。它咔嗒咔嗒地响着，声音轻得像羽毛，金妮责备了他。

“那是我们所有的陶器，罗恩！”她一边说，一边打开箱盖，检查盘子和碗。罗恩挥手让她走开，然后环视了一下这间公寓，现在看上去就像一个储藏室。他和哈利一起站在客厅的窗前，观察下午散步的人。

“我不是傻瓜，但我想我会怀念和你一起生活的日子。”罗恩说着，轻轻地拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

“这很奇怪，我承认。不再像懒汉一样生活，不再打鼾——”

“你凭什么认为金妮不打鼾呢？”罗恩质问道。

哈利暗自发笑，挠了挠下巴。“好吧，她是我的女朋友，你可能会感到吃惊，我们睡在一张床上——”

“忘记我说过的话吧。”罗恩说。他转过身，看着赫敏和金妮打开行李，挥舞着魔杖把所有的厨房用具都装进橱柜里。勺子，刀叉都飞起来了。“你有没有觉得自己好像已经四十岁了？”他问。

“我们肯定已经活到四十岁。”哈利拍了拍罗恩的背。金妮突然抓住那两个闲着的人，双手叉腰站在那里。

“你们介意借一根魔杖给我吗？”她扬起眉毛问。

“这甚至都不是我的房子。”罗恩呻吟着，懒洋洋地抽出魔杖。他指着一个盒子，一堆新买的抱枕飞了出来。他犹豫了一下，把它们悬浮在空中。“呃，我把这些放在哪儿？”

“我想在放枕头之前，我们需要先把沙发摆好。”哈利说。他想了想散落在房间里的那些箱子。“虽然我很喜欢有人帮忙，但也许最好让我和Gin把一切都安排好，明天我们一起庆祝乔迁？”他建议道。

赫敏合上碗柜，看着哈利，点点头。“我想说的就是这个，这毕竟是你们的公寓，你们应该自己决定把东西放在哪里。”

“我觉得被拒绝了。”罗恩说着把枕头放回箱子里，但他转向哈利，拍了拍他的后背。“祝你好运，伙计。你愿意和这个人一起生活，真是疯了。”他朝金妮竖起了一个大拇指，幸好金妮正在和赫敏谈话，没有注意到他的侮辱。哈利笑了，向罗恩保证他知道自己要面对的是什么。

哈利和金妮挥手看着罗恩和赫敏离开，答应明天晚上吃晚饭，庆祝搬进新公寓。门在他们身后关上了，金妮转向哈利，脸上露出狡黠的微笑。“你想让我一个人呆着？”她问。

哈利搂着她的腰。“这是额外的奖励，但我的意图是完全无辜的。”他拨开她脸上的头发，她因为赶路的忙碌而微微发红。“我真的很想和你一起完成这一切。按照我们想要的方式来布置。”

她回应了他的话，用双臂抱住了他。"好吧，那我们就开始吧。”她上前温柔地吻了他一下，然后双手交叉抱在胸前，打量着他们的客厅和厨房。下午的阳光从窗户射进来，洒下一片金色的光辉。“我们先把厨房收拾完，然后再来处理客厅。”

两人都抽出魔杖，开始工作。锅碗瓢盆在空中飞舞，在他们还没有决定把它们放在哪里之前，它们就俯冲下来，相互穿梭。他们意识到他们没有买任何洗碗布或肥皂，也没有买任何食物。金妮认为这是一种严重的冒犯，让哈利用手指发誓说他们会在路边的一家外卖店里吃晚饭。

哈利发现打开客厅的东西更有趣，当他们完成的时候，这是一幅完美的画面，展现了他一直以来对这个房间的设想。柔软的棕色皮革沙发上点缀着韦斯莱夫人做的毯子和暖色调的抱枕。周边围绕着一个大壁炉，这是他们买公寓的先决条件之一。

在这之后，他们停下来匆匆吃了一顿炸鱼薯条的晚餐，然后这一天的最后一项任务就是打开卧室的行李，把书房和空房间留到早上再收拾。他们疲倦地笑着，讨论着床的位置，每人想睡在房间的哪一边（金妮想要靠窗户，哈利只要能看见门口就行了）。当他们把房间收拾好时，已经很晚了，他们躺在床上时衣服还没脱，也没力气再去换衣服了。

“你听到了吗？”金妮轻声说，他们在黑暗中互相看了看，睡眼惺忪。

哈利听了一会儿，哼了一声。“我什么也没听见。”

“没错，”她叹了口气，把头靠在他的胸口上。“真的只有我们。”

哈利闭上眼睛，让自己享受这个事实。他听见远处有几只狗在吠叫，但周围一片寂静。一年前，这种沉默可能会让他感到不安，但从那以后，他学到了很多东西。他能感觉到金妮在他身边，她的头发挠着他的脖子，还有她柔和的呼吸声，这让他感到很欣慰。

“我们还需要一样东西。”金妮嘟囔道。

“什么东西？”

“一只小狗。”

————————————————————————

他们大概交往了三年，就算没有黑巫师统治这个国家，哈利也可以用一只手数一数他在金妮旁边醒来的次数，所以第二天早上醒来时，他承认自己一开始对自己身边有个人的感觉感到惊讶和困惑。他很快就克服了这一点，开始享受这种新现象。

她已经醒了，显然从厕所出来后想悄悄溜回床上。看到他的一只眼睛睁开，她做了个鬼脸，咬着嘴唇。“我不是故意吵醒你的。”

“没关系。”他说，声音因睡觉而变得粗重。她挨着他躺在枕头上，他们的脸贴得很近，他对她笑了笑。“早上好。”他咕哝道。

她也冲他笑了笑。“早上好。你试过浴室了吗？那真是太棒了！”

“早上和晚上一样好吗？”

“当然，我想我很快就会再去的。”

他笑着把她拉近，结果她骑在他身上。他拨弄着她昨天工作服上的一条领带，她和他一起笑了。“我们开了个好头，连睡衣都没有换。”

“这不能责怪我们自己，搬家是件苦差事。”

“是的。”她同意，然后轻轻地滑到他身上，这样她就可以把头靠在他的胸口上了。“你睡得好吗？”她问。

“多年来最好的一觉。”他诚实地回答。“真不明白为什么有的人在新房子里总是睡不好觉。”

她对着他哼着歌儿，他看见她的嘴唇微微一笑。一闪而过的念头使她感到愉快。就在那一瞬间，她坐了起来，带着傻笑看着他，用手戳着他的肚子。“有人饿了。我刚听到你肚子里有一声地震。”

他把胳膊举过头顶，蜷起脚趾，然后拍拍肚子，懒洋洋地看着她。“你应该给我做早餐。”

金妮嘲笑着从他身上跳下来。“你完全搞错了。我要好好洗个热水澡，然后你去做早餐。我还以为我让你搬来跟我住的时候我们说好了呢？”

“哦，你让我搬来和你一起住，是吗？”哈利朝她扬起眉毛，走到床边坐了下来。她穿过房间，开始在柜子里抓衣服和毛巾。“我有个主意，”他开始说，缩小了他们之间的差距。“我们一起洗澡，然后一起做早餐怎么样？”

金妮终于找到一条毛巾，把它搭在肩上，然后转过身来面对着他，拍着下巴沉思着。“我不知道，你的胃可能会把浴室弄塌。”

“不愿意冒这个险吗？”他问。

她抓起她的毛巾，把它绕在他的脖子上，把他拉到自己身边。“你真坏。你知道韦斯莱家的人绝不会在挑战面前退缩。”说完，她就把他拖进了浴室。

“你知道吗，我刚意识到——”金妮看着镜子里的哈利，一边把牙膏往水槽里吐一边说，“我们没有任何食物，所以你说好的一起做早餐是假的。我真是个傻瓜。”

到目前为止，早晨的一切都很愉快，哈利朝她露出了一个充满泡沫的笑容。"你不会是说你后悔了吧？"

“没有，但我现在真的饿了，我们必须离开这个可爱的公寓去外面丑陋的世界寻找食物。”

哈利冲了一下嘴，对她表示同情。她离开了浴室，把他们要吃的一大堆食物一一列了出来，但他多停留了一秒钟，看了看镜子，离开了他们刷牙时她所在的地方。他们的牙刷一起放在同一个漱口杯里，他不由得对这一幕感到非常满意。这是他们住在一起的确凿迹象，每天早上醒来，他会和她一起站在卫生间里，一边做着鬼脸，一边嘴里吐着牙膏沫，互相不约而同地抱怨着。

“噢！当然还有所有基本的香料。牛至草，罗勒，百里香，迷迭香——也许我们应该买一套花园小家具——你知道，我们可以把它放在阳台上。”金妮出现在门口，穿好衣服，准备出门。她上下打量着他，他的屁股上还裹着一条毛巾。

“虽然我很喜欢这样，”她说，“但我很快就会把枕头撕开吃掉的。需要我给你穿衣服吗？”

哈利把目光从牙刷上移开，一只手捋了捋湿漉漉的头发。金妮的眉头皱了一下，但当他走过她身边时，他在她脸上亲了一下，让她脸上又露出了笑容。“稍等。”

他很快在前门和她站在一起，她弄来一张羊皮纸，正在仔细检查。他一到，她就把它藏了起来。“我在想，也许我们今天只买一些基本的东西——或者至少是我们早餐、午餐和晚餐需要的东西——剩下的留到明天再做。”

“我喜欢听到这话，”他说。“我们还有整整两个房间要收拾。”

金妮打开门，对他眨眨眼。“还要参观狗狗收容所。”

————————————————————————

“那么现在什么呢？”哈利问。他们把买的东西都搬到厨房里去了，金妮又领着他们回到了主广场，星期六早上的购物者在各个商店的门面之间穿梭。金妮若有所思地环顾了一下广场，然后指着马路对面的一家面包店。

“我们要不在那里随便买点东西，然后边走边吃。”

哈利同意第一部分，他的肚子咕噜咕噜的响声足以让他信服，但再往后他就不太确定了。“Gin，我们刚搬进来，你真的认为我们能搞定一只小狗吗？我们俩整天都在工作——”

“——凡妮莎经常带她的狗到体育场来，它就在我们下面的球场上玩耍。”金妮说。她握住哈利的手，认真地看着他。“想象一下，每天回到家就看到一只只想爱你、舔你、跳起来的小狗。”

哈利眯起眼睛望着她，确信她知道自己在说什么。“我想我已经拥有了。”他附和着她的把戏，金妮恶狠狠地笑了。但他知道她在做什么，她想分散他的注意力，让他分心。“如果这是一个威胁呢?”哈利问。

“我想这是很好的练习。”她打趣道。

“为了什么？”

“当我们有一个人类幼崽的时候，也许会这样。”

哈利吸了一口气。她今天真让他受不了。他意识到和她争吵对自己很不利，于是用一只手拨开头发，用手指指着她。“好吧。我们去看看，但我仍然不完全同意这一点。”

金妮跳了起来，吻了吻他的嘴唇，她伸出舌头舔他的鼻子，哈利的脸一下子红了。哈利擦了擦自己的脸，但还是忍不住笑了起来，对自己笑了笑。她立即把他们拖到面包店，在那里他们买了羊角面包。他们又找了一条安静的小巷，从那里幻影显形，很快就不见了，前往电话簿上提供的最近的动物收容所。

“你猜怎么着，哈利。”金妮说，这时他们发现自己已经远离了伦敦的繁华，走在一条狭窄的路上，两旁是茂盛的绿草。他们幻影显形出现在离宠物救助中心相当远的地方，可以在乡间漫步。

“什么，Gin？”

“昨天我们睡在自己的公寓里。”她兴奋地说。她在路上旋转了一下，糕点屑都飞了出来。

直到战争结束后，哈利才发现这是金妮会做的事，而这也正是他相当喜欢她的地方。她在霍格沃茨上七年级的时候买了双新鞋，总是从他身边走过，伸伸腿说：“哦，你看见了吗？我买了一双新鞋。”

在她收到哈比队的正式合同并签上她那花里胡哨的签名后的几天里，她仍然会走到他身后，用双臂搂住他的腰，对着他的耳朵低语道：“你听到那个好消息了吗？”

“没有，发生了什么事？”

“我被霍利黑德哈比队签了。”

最初几次他很认真回应她，以为她有什么新东西要告诉他，但他很快就知道，每当金妮对什么东西有无限的热情时，她就会跟他分享。这不是在吹嘘，这只是兴奋，只是为哪怕是最微不足道的事情感到快乐。

“嘿，哈利，你猜猜怎么了？”

“怎么了，Gin？”

“我赢了罗恩的噼啪爆炸牌比赛。”

所以，当他真正了解她的时候，他也开始这样做。他看着金妮懒洋洋地在他前面几英尺的地方漫步，欣赏着他们经过的那片开阔的田野和杂草丛生的树篱。沉默了几分钟后，他开口了。

“噢，Gin，我告诉过你吗？”

她转过身来，倒退着走。“我想没有，是什么？”

“我们的公寓里有一间配套浴室。”他说。

他们互相看了一眼，摇了摇头，脸上挂着笑容。金妮放慢了脚步，追上了他，把他的手紧紧地握在自己手里。一幢棕色砖砌的农舍很快映入眼帘，金妮加快了脚步。

几乎没有其他情侣和家庭开车或像哈利和金妮那样步行到大门口来。入口处挂着一面欢迎所有来访者的横幅。哈利觉得这一切都很喜庆，他以为他们已经登了一个收养宠物的广告。

“梅林，要是他们都被收养了怎么办？”金妮问道，他们走进了房子，顺着一小群人走过的路走过去。

“它们是宠物，不是糖果。”哈利笑着说。

“欢迎来到小狗天堂！”一位女士在外面的桌子旁迎接他们。在它后面，一排排大型犬舍聚集着小狗，成群结队地分布在一块大草坪上。哈利从她手里拿过一支笔，开始填写详细信息。“今天想找什么特别的东西吗？”女人问。

“没什么，”金妮说，“谁引起我们的注意，谁就是我们的猎物。”那女人点了点头，哈利直起身来，她指了指她身后，让他们进了狗舍。

狗欢快地叫着，摇着尾巴，急切地想在篱笆前迎接新来的人。金妮不知道该先去哪里，她在草坪上飞奔，抚摸她能碰到的每只狗。哈利在她身后踱着步，走到几条狗跟前，让它们闻闻他的手。

“好吧。我们办事要有条有理。”金妮说着，在第一个围栏外停了下来。她打开大门，走了进去，很快就被一群小狗追上了。哈利跟在她后面，这时她已经在地上了，在一片皮毛、耳朵和尾巴的海洋中几乎看不见她。

“哈利！”金妮喘着气笑了起来。“救救我！”

哈利小心翼翼地不踩到一只迷路的小狗，找到金妮的前臂，把她拉了起来。她还在笑，在一边梳理头发并整理衣服。她开玩笑说：“我觉得我的一生在我眼前闪过。”

“被小狗咬死。”哈利说，从她的头发上捡起一根草。她朝他笑了笑，然后又转向小狗们，弯下腰，对它们咕咕地叫着。他们玩了一会儿，玩得很开心，扔球和拔河，但没有一只小狗真正吸引他们。同样的情况也发生在他们去的第二和第三个狗舍，但到了第四个狗舍后他们确信他们找到了那只小狗。

“啊，哈利。”金妮抬头看着他，满脸伤感。她手里抱着一小包小狗，在她肩上睡着了。它的头发又长又乱，颜色像牧羊犬，一只眼睛上方有一大块棕色斑点。她说：“我们要这个吧。”

哈利走近她，用手抚摸着小狗的毛，它还是那么新鲜，那么柔软。这是他们迄今为止所见过的最小的一只，在一群吵吵嚷嚷的小狗中间，它又小又笨。金妮几乎立刻就选择了他，看来这个小家伙对她的喜爱不亚于她对他的喜爱。

“浴室怎么办？它要去哪里？我们可是住在三楼的公寓里。”哈利再次提出了他的观点。

“我们把它带到外面时，会训练它。或者，更好的是，我们可以在发生任何混乱时收拾干净——德梅尔扎有一次告诉我，她的房子里发生过这样的状况。想想吧，哈利；我们的邻居有两个阿富汗人，我们的房子很旧，有很大的壁炉。我可以保证几乎一半的房客都是巫师。他们找到了解决办法，我们也可以。”

小狗在金妮肩上打了个哈欠，然后又坐下来，依偎在她的脖子上。哈利看了金妮一眼，立刻就知道自己完蛋了。他转过身来，为他们打开了大门。“那就来吧。”

“真的吗？”金妮说，一动不动。

“真的。”他笑着看着她。

金妮发出一声短促的尖叫，几乎跳着走出了围栏。哈利把门关上，其余的小狗一直在里面，还在摇着尾巴。

“你听见了吗，Bumblemump？我们带你回家。”哈利听见金妮小声对她肩上的小狗说。他突然停了下来，转向她。

“我们不叫他Bumblemump。”

“为什么不呢？”她捂着小狗的耳朵质问道。“Bumby，别听你爸爸的，他不是这个意思。”

“Gin，你自己听到了吗？”哈利问。“我们为什么不能给它起一个普通的名字，比如……比如斑点？”他指着小狗眼睛上的棕色皮毛说。

“斑点？”金妮喊道。“这太无聊了，哈利。”

“嗯，像阿诺德这样的名字怎么样？”哈利说。“至少是半正常的。”

金妮打量了他一会儿。“好吧。帕特里克怎么样？”

哈利试探了一下这个名字。他们可以简称他为帕特。这是正常的。他不介意在公园中央喊出这句话。他伸出手让她握手。“一言为定。”他说。他继续走回办公桌，在那里他们可以完成收养的手续。金妮又在他背后低声说。

“对不起，帕迪，有时候哈利就是个脾气暴躁的人。我知道你喜欢Bumblemump这个名字，但帕特里克也不错，是吧？”

她和哈利一起坐在桌子前，哈利正专心地听着那个女人告诉他，他们首先需要买什么，他们应该怎样把宠物引入一个新环境。金妮和他一起听着，一边点头一边问问题。他又瞥了一眼她怀里的小狗，脸上不禁闪过一丝微笑。那个小家伙现在是属于他们的了。哈利和金妮的。

“这是你们的收养证明，”前台的女士递出一张厚纸，仿照真实的出生证明做的。中间贴了一只卡通狗，下面写着“谢谢你收养我!”她指出了空行。“把你们的名字写在这儿，把小狗的名字写在这儿。”

金妮先伸手去拿笔，在“我的妈妈”一栏上签上了自己的名字。她把笔递给哈利，哈利看了她一眼，然后在“我的爸爸”一栏签上了自己的名字。然后他填上了帕特里克的名字，他很不情愿地填写了全名，尽管帕迪听起来好多了，但他知道如果他在正式的收养证明上写上“帕迪”，金妮就会给它这个名字。

“好吧，那么就这些吧，”女人说。“我们会在几周后来查看小狗的居住情况，看看你们是否能够应对。”她低头看着哈利又一次填写的那些细节，轻轻敲了敲哈利写地址的盒子。“你肯定这是对的？”她问。

哈利点了点头。不可否认的是，他们的公寓位于城市较好的地段，而且她也不无道理地怀疑两个十几岁的孩子怎么能买得起房子。他说：“我们白天都在工作，所以你需要晚上来。”

她把这句话写在他填写的表格上，然后向他们点头打招呼，祝他们有个美好的一天。哈利和金妮离开农场，沿着大路往回走，然后躲在一排灌木后面。

“我们能回我听说的这间公寓去吗？”哈利说着，握住了她的手。

“听起来不错。”她说。她看了看帕迪，然后带着疑问的神情转向哈利，“你认为狗会幻影显形吗？”

哈利翻了翻白眼，嘲笑她。“就这样开始了。”

————————————————————————

“我想我们搞完了。”金妮慢慢地从她刚才挂的那幅画的位置后退了几步，那是一幅麻瓜的风景画，白色的悬崖和连绵起伏的青山。哈利上前把它扶正，然后跟着她后退了几步。他们在房间里转了一圈，评估了一下。

在做研究的时候，他们已经完成了最后一个房间，他们决定把它变成一个备用的房间。而不是一个华丽的纪念品陈列室。“当然是泰迪来的时候用的。”在这一点上，它的装饰是很雅致的，而不是贫乏的。

在这一切发生之前，帕迪扑了过来，他的脚掌在地板上啪嗒啪嗒地响，这表明帕迪已经靠近了。他飞快地转过拐角，仍然笨拙地、不协调地扑向哈利的腿。哈利弯下腰把他抱起来。

“你觉得怎么样，Pads？”

帕迪舔遍了他的脸，哈利笑了。“我想他赞成。”金妮说。她从哈利脸上取下他的眼镜，用衬衫帮他擦了擦，然后把它们重新放在他的脸上，她自己的脸成了焦点，眼角在闪烁。

“谢谢。”他说。他把帕迪放下，小狗跑出房间，去寻找新家的其他角落。

“我们等会儿带他去散散步。”金妮说着，坐在备用的床上，用手抚摸着被单。“我迫不及待地想让泰迪见见它。”

起初，哈利和她坐到了一起，但后来她仰面躺下，盯着天花板，哈利和她在一起，从肩膀到双手交缠的地方碰到了她的身体。“这周我们要不要邀请他们过来？”

“是的。不过我们得弄张花名册，因为我们也要请爸爸妈妈来。”金妮回答说。“然后我的哥哥们。我想我们可以让比尔和珀西一起来，罗恩和赫敏今晚也来，但我们必须让乔治一个人来。”

“我开始觉得我们逛街买得太少了。”哈利若有所思地说。金妮笑着，肩膀在他旁边颤抖着。

“还有我所有的魁地奇队友，你所有的同事，我们的老教授，”金妮滔滔不绝地说，“我们的客人会无休止地轮流来到这里，哈利。”

哈利转过头，扬起眉毛看着她。“你太了解我了。我喜欢举办晚宴。”他装出一副很真诚的样子说。

金妮耸了耸肩，在接受他的赞扬时表现得很谦虚。然后她翻过身来，拉住他的衬衫，把他拉得更近一些。还没等他们的嘴唇碰在一起，厨房里就传来了哗啦一声，哈利立刻站了起来。

“帕迪！”金妮呻吟着用手抹了脸。她坐起来，怒视着哈利那痴笑。“什么也别说，波特。”

哈利举起双手。“我什么也没说！”他软化了脸，伸出手来把她拉上来。“得了吧，它还没有游走球大，还能发生更糟糕的事吗？”

“我认为游走球不是个好的例子。”金妮说。哈利笑了，然后朝门口走去。过了一会儿，金妮叫了他一声，他才意识到她没有跟着他。

“嘿，哈利，你猜猜怎么了？”

他转过身来，看到她还站在床脚边。他的嘴唇微微一笑。“怎么了？”

她慢慢地走到他面前，然后凑到他耳边低声说：“我爱你”。

END


End file.
